Linda's Depression
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when Linda McMahon becomes depressed?


Linda's Depression  
  
By: Nicole  
I have been depressed lately. You would think I would be the happiest woman in  
  
the world. I have a great husband and two great kids. But I don't know lately I  
  
just haven't been happy. I think my husband is suspecting something. He is  
  
always asking me "Linda are you OK?" Of course I always answer with "I'm  
  
fine". Sometimes I just want to scream at him "No, I'm not fine I'm sad". My  
  
kids are everything to me and I see the sadness in their faces when they see the  
  
unhappiness in me. I really feel like I'm going deeper in the hole of unhappiness  
  
as the days go on. In a way I really want Vince to find out I am unhappy. I really  
  
want help but yet I can't help myself. Sometimes I think about ending this  
  
unhappiness. Maybe I would be happier. Then I think about my family. How  
  
would they feel if I ended my life? I can't do that to Vince. If I Linda McMahon  
  
killed myself, Vince McMahon would not be able to go on. I know Vince he loves  
  
me so much, I love him so much too. He and the kids are the only thing that keeps  
  
me from committing suicide. How would they feel to have there mother no  
  
longer? I know my children they would blame themselves. This is not there fault  
  
it's mine I'm the one with the problem. This sadness inside me is too much, it's  
  
starting to take over and I want to end it. I now go and head for the kitchen to get  
  
something. I will write Vince and the kids a note.  
  
Dear Vince, I'm sorry I did this to you. I never meant to hurt you. This is  
  
how it had to be though. I can't bear to live any longer. Now I don't want you to  
  
blame yourself. It's not your fault, you made me very happy. I don't know what  
  
has made me so unhappy. Tell the children it's not their fault either. Tell them I  
  
love them and not to worry about me. My last words are I love you and I want you  
  
to be happy. Find someone else to make you happy. I know me being unhappy  
  
must have made you the same way. So be happy and I love you.  
  
Love always, Linda  
  
I finished the note and headed to the bathroom. I grabbed all the pills I could find  
  
and some water. Just before I went to put the pills in my mouth. I see me and  
  
Vince's wedding picture. I look at the picture and start to re-live that day again.  
  
I remember how happy I was, I wish that happiness was here now. I am now  
  
holding on to the picture for dear life. Right next to that one is a picture of Shane  
  
and Stephanie. This is actual my favorite picture of Shane and Steph. It was taken  
  
about three years ago. I back away from the pills and water that I dropped when  
  
picking up the pictures. I'm re-thinking this over, my mind starts to get that  
  
sadness again. For now though that picture is fighting that sadness. I deiced to  
  
leave the bathroom and go sit on the couch. She is now sitting on the couch trying  
  
to fight that thought telling her to kill herself. The sadness is taking over again  
  
and see heads back to the bathroom. The pills are still in the place she left them  
  
and the cup is in the sink. I slowly approach the pills, I then put the pills in my  
  
mouth and drink the water. It seems like a long time since I shallowed the pills.  
  
Actual it was about 30 minutes ago. With that thought Linda's head starts  
  
spinning. She is getting really dizzy her body is slowly shutting down. I then fall  
  
to the floor my last words were "Vince I love you and the kids". Her eyes slowly  
  
shut and her heart stops. The door then opens to the house and it's Vince. He  
  
called out "Linda, I'm home". He looked around he couldn't see her anywhere.  
  
He knew she was home because her car was in the garage. He then entered the  
  
kitchen and saw a note. It was the note that Linda had wrote. He read the note in  
  
horror. Vince really had to find Linda now. He went to all the bedrooms and to  
  
every room. The last room he went to was the bathroom. Vince entered the room  
  
in horror there laid his dead wife. Vince ran over to her body for a pulse there was  
  
none. He ran to the phone and called the police. They came over right away.  
  
Vince was like a zombie, he could not speak. Vince went to the phone to call  
  
Shane and Steph. How was Vince going to tell the kids? He called Shane first, it  
  
would be very tough to tell Shane because he was so close to his mom. Although  
  
Stephanie loved Linda very much too. Stephanie and Linda were like best friends.  
  
Shane's phone started to ring, Shane answered "hello". Vince then said "hello  
  
Shane, I have something to tell you". Shane said "well what is it?" "Shane, it's  
  
your mom". Shane on the other line started to get nervous. Shane asked "oh my  
  
God is she OK?" Vince paused for a second he thought "here comes the tough  
  
part". "Actual Shane, no I found your mom dead a little while ago". Shane was  
  
shocked at what his dad said. "Oh my God who hurt her?" " I will kill that son of  
  
a bitch". Vince's face turned to sadness, "actually Shane, she killed herself".  
  
Shane now became even more shocked. He never thought his mother would do  
  
such a thing. Shane always thought his mom was happy. Shane realized he was  
  
still on the phone with his dad. "OK Dad, I will be right down". Now Vince  
  
would have to make another call to Stephanie. The phone rang a few times and on  
  
the third she picked up. Stephanie said "hello", again Vince went silent. "Hello  
  
Stephanie, there is something I have to tell you". Steph became puzzled not know  
  
what her Dad would say. "What is it Dad?" Vince became at a loss of words not  
  
knowing how to say it. "Stephanie, it's your mom I found her dead on the  
  
bathroom floor". Stephanie became shocked her mom was dead. Stephanie then  
  
asked "well do they know how she died". Vince said "Steph, honey, she  
  
committed suicide". Stephanie was now even more shocked she never thought her  
  
mom would kill herself. All she knew was she had to comfort her brother and  
  
father. "Dad, I will be right over", "OK Steph". Stephanie knew her Dad had to  
  
hear this so she said "Dad one last thing I love you". Vince the answered "I love  
  
you too". Vince waited for the children to arrive, it seemed like forever. Shane  
  
was first to arrive. When Shane walked in, he saw his dad and he looked at mess.  
  
His Dad didn't look himself, normally his Dad was so happy. Now he looked so  
  
depressed. Shane was feeling the same way this was his Mom. Shane was even  
  
starting to blame himself. He asked himself "why didn't I see how unhappy she  
  
was?" He was now approaching his Dad, Shane gave his Dad the biggest hug.  
  
His Dad hung on like a missing child that found his mom. Vince finally let go of  
  
the hug. Shane looked into his Dad's eyes it didn't have that happiness in it no  
  
longer. Shane had just seen his father two hours ago, The person that now stood  
  
before him was not the person he was two hours ago. That man was happy, he  
  
couldn't wait to go how and see his wife. Shane knew that his Dad could never be  
  
that happy man again. Shane finally spoke to his Dad and said "Did you call  
  
Steph?" Vince looked at his son and said "Yes, I did she is on her way". Shane  
  
went over to the couch and Vince followed him. Shane didn't know what to say.  
  
He was in such shock he was speechless. Vince was silent also not know what to  
  
say. The silence was broken by Stephanie walking in. Her face was full of tears  
  
and all of her make-up was smeared. She walked over to Shane and hugged him.  
  
Shane hated to see his sister cry. She was sobbing in his shirt as he comforted her.  
  
She then walked over to her father. Stephanie could see the sadness in his eyes.  
  
Stephanie hugged her Dad, his hug was different though compared to Shane's.  
  
Steph felt as though she was comforting her dad. This is something that never  
  
happened. He was always the one to comfort her. Vince could tell how sad his  
  
children were. He tried to comfort his children but knew he was unsuccessful.  
  
His children were the ones comforting him. Steph went over to the couch and  
  
both Vince and Shane followed. Stephanie broke the silence and said "Dad what  
  
exactly happened?" Vince looked at his daughter, he knew it was a tough question  
  
for her to ask. "Well Steph I came home and I called for your Mom". "When I got  
  
no answer I thought maybe she went out". "But then I realized for car was here".  
  
"I started calling again and looked around the living room". "The first place I  
  
went was the kitchen". When I got into the kitchen I saw a piece of paper. The  
  
paper was a note from your Mom. The note stated she killed herself. The note is  
  
actual still on the counter. I then went upstairs to look for her. I really didn't want  
  
to believe the note. The last room I went to was the bathroom that was where she  
  
was. I checked to see if she had a pulse she did not. I ran to the phone and called  
  
the police. Stephanie went over to her father and said "Oh Dad I'm sorry you had  
  
to see that". Stephanie gave her father another hug. She felt so bad for her father  
  
but she wanted to see the note. Stephanie looked at her father and said "Do you  
  
mind if I read the note?" Vince really didn't want the kids to read the note.  
  
Because their mother sounded so sad in it. He didn't want them to remember  
  
mother like that. Thought he wanted the children to know that Linda loved them  
  
very much. "Yes Steph you can read it, it's on the counter". Shane stayed put he  
  
didn't' want to read it. Reading his mother's last words would only make him  
  
more unhappy. Stephanie was now in the kitchen reading the note. She couldn't  
  
believe what her mother was saying. The note didn't sound like her mom. The  
  
end of the note was were Linda said " I love both Shane and Steph". The end of  
  
the note really mad her sad Love always Linda. Stephanie was kinda of turning  
  
angry. All she could think was "Mom why did you leave?" Stephanie headed back  
  
to the couch, where Shane and Vince were sitting. She was trying to hide the  
  
angry from her face. Vince looked at Steph, she seemed to have angry in her face.  
  
Vince walked towards his daughter, went on one knee and said "Steph, what's  
  
wrong you look mad". She looked right into his eyes and said "I'm mad because  
  
Mom claimed she loved us but why did she leave?" Vince looked into his  
  
daughter's blue eyes and said "Stephanie, I don't know why she left us". Looking  
  
into Steph's eyes remind him of his wife's eyes. "Steph what I do know is that she loved us  
  
all very much". Shane hasn't said much since he has heard the news. Shane is in  
  
shock mode right now. It was now two days since Linda's death. The funeral was  
  
today. This was one of the toughest days of Stephanie, Shane, and Vince's life.  
  
Vince was very strong though, he never shed a tear. Stephanie was crying her  
  
eyes out and Shane was like his father. What Shane and Stephanie didn't know  
  
was Vince did cry. When Vince was alone all he would do was cry. Vince was  
  
starting to go into depression like his wife did. Vince would cry himself to sleep  
  
every night. Today was the day, It has now been three months since Linda's  
  
death. Vince was really depressed now. He didn't eat or sleep, he didn't even go  
  
to work. That was not like Vince he was a workaholic. Shane and Stephanie  
  
deiced they would run WWE for a while. While he was grieving over their  
  
mother's death. Shane and Steph kept in eye on their Dad because they didn't  
  
want him to kill himself also. Today Vince was feeling at his worst. All he could  
  
think was about his wife. "Linda, why did you leave me?" "I didn't make you  
  
happy?" All these questions were running though his mind. He then said "Linda I  
  
want to be with you again". Vince had planned this day for a few weeks now.  
  
Today he would kill himself like his life did. He has become so depressed lately  
  
that he did not want to live anymore. Their was only one thing that kept him  
  
living that was Shane and Steph. Vince felt really bad that he was going to leave  
  
his children. He thought "How will the kids take my death?" "Will they kill  
  
themselves too?" All he knew was they couldn't kill themselves. They had to run  
  
the company when he was gone. He deiced to right a note like his wife did. Vince  
  
headed to the kitchen and started to write.  
  
Dear Steph and Shane, If you find this note, I'm telling you that I can't live  
  
no longer. I have committed suicide. Please don't be mad at me this is something  
  
I had to do. I couldn't stand to live anymore with out your Mom. I loved her so  
  
much and she just left me. Well this is my last words Shane, Steph I love you  
  
both. Please move on and live your lives, continue the success of WWE. The  
  
company that I created. Love your Dad  
  
Vince then went over to the drawer. He pulled out the gun he put there. Vince put  
  
the gun up to his head. He paused for a few seconds. Vince started thinking about  
  
his children. He then saw flashbacks for his wife, it was actual the last time he  
  
saw her. Her last words to him were "Vince, I love you". He remembered looking  
  
at his wife and saying "I love you too Linda". After he said that he laid a soft kiss  
  
on her lips. That was there last kiss together. With that Vince pulled the trigger  
  
BANG. Vince feel to the floor, his last words were "Linda, we will be together  
  
again. Vince got his wish because they did meet again.  
  
The End 


End file.
